An Acceptance
by bookishgirl
Summary: In my little Emma series. Ron and Hermione's third child, Emma, has just recieved her letter, and a fun family evening proceeds with new gifts on the way. What could they be? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

It always seems everyone has fond memories of the day they received their Hogwarts letters, and the few days leading up to their departure to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Of course I remember my days fondly, and can't seem to get my family to shut up about their days before and at Hogwarts, especially since I received my letter that warm August morning.

As soon as that owl swooped in the kitchen window, dropping the letter on my half-eaten breakfast, _EVERYONE_ knew. Mum shrieked loudly, spilling her tea all down her work robes, and dad had dropped his breakfast plate, food hanging from his mouth, and poor Crookshanks had eggs and bacon all over himself. Mum jumped from her seat covering me in millions of kisses, wet kisses, she was crying.

"Oh! We're so proud of you! Emma, darling!" Punctured with more wet kisses.

"I must tell the family! They'll be so proud! Last granddaughter...at Hogwarts." Mum blubbered as she ran to her study.

I had just sat their dazed a little, I hadn't even opened the letter yet. What if it wasn't from Hogwarts? I thought. What if I had no magic in me, what if I wasn't a witch? These thoughts plagued me as I stared at the yellowed parchment with emerald green loopy writing on the front. Dad must have known what I was thinking, because he knelt down beside my chair.

"Em, don't worry. You are a witch and this letter is from Hogwarts." He said softly, caressing my hair softly as he spoke.

"But what if it isn't?! What if I'm not a witch?!" I demanded, on the verge of tears.

"You are a witch and this is your letter. And even if you aren't a witch your mum and I will still love you. We'll all love you still no matter what."

He wiped away the silent tears that cascaded down my face. "Now do you want to read this letter, or do you want me to do it?" He smiled. I smiled back.

"I'll read. Will...will you just hold my hand?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, my little lion." And he took my hand after the letter was opened and in front of me. I took a deep breath.

"Dear Miss. Weasley we would like the congratulate you on your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding..." I trailed off. I jumped from my seat squealing in delight.

"I got in! I got in!" I screamed. I laughed as dad pulled me into hug.

"I told you! I told you, you would get in. I'm so proud, my little lioness." He smiled.

Soon there were a scattering of owls flying into the kitchen window, all landing in front of me. I opened the first letter, it was from Rosie.

Dear sweetest Emma,

I just heard the news from mum! I'm so proud of you and so terribly excited for you! Next time I see you I must give you some of my old books, and tell you where the best study places are at Hogwarts. Oh, dear sister, you are going to love it there!

Seeing you soon!

Love, Rosie

I smiled at my familiar sister's handwriting. I hadn't seen her for a while. She was constantly busy as a Healer over a St. Mungo's. I recognized the next owl as Hugo's black barn owl, Jamous.

Dearest little (and favorite, might I add) sister,

Congratulations, I here are in order! Always knew you'd be there soon enough. You and Rosie so bloody brainy! Well I already have this feeling that Rose may have told you where all the great 'study places' are but do not fear little sister, big brother knows where the fun is. You know Freddy, James, and I always found where the best places to have fun were at in our Hogwarts days. Of course we'll tell where the kitchen is. You NEED to know! Its a must baby sister! I am currently in Bulgaria. Those bloody Bulgarian Quidditch players are bloody buggers! I must now attend dear practice. I shall write to you soon and come to that dinner if I can. Farewell for now!

You know you're missing me

(I'm missing you!)

Love always,

Hugo

I burst our laughing at Hugo. I handed the letter over to dad, he was left with a fit of giggles too.

"Bloody dramatic that one." I muttered under my breath. I picked up the last I wanted to read for now, from the big pile.

Dearest Emma,

Congratulations! I know you will have a great seven years at Hogwarts like I did, your parents did, and the rest of our crazy family. Of course you're probably getting a good lot of advice from the family. Well always keep in mind that some of the advice is not always wise advice and some of it may never help. But fear not, before your journey to Hogwarts you will depart with some handy mischief aids, but don't tell your mother of course. They have been passed down in the family, and right fully go to you next. Since the rest of the children all went to school together, they all got to use it, and now its your turn to make a little more Weasley mischief with you and your new friends. But choose wisely who your friends are, and who you tell of these mischievous aids. Congratulations again, my dear. Good luck and the best of luck, see you at _the dinner. _

Love always,

Uncle Harry

I passed the letter to dad, already having an idea of what he was going to give me.

"So what is with this dinner everyone keeps talking about?" I asked dad. "Isn't it just the dinner we always have before the rest of the children went back to school?""Oh yeah, just that. Them being just bloody fools for some reason." He laughed. "Okay finish your breakfast. After your done I'm dropping you off at The Burrow."

"OOO! Dad can Ollie come? Can we play with Danny? Please! Please!" I begged him, giving him my puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist, and also adding, "Please, daddy!"

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. I'll go Floo the Wood's." I smiled my thanks and sat down to my breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

I carefully tucked my letter into my bag full of books to take along to The Burrow. I was so excited to show it to Danny, Ollie, and my grandparents.

"Ready to go, Em?" Mum called, poking her head into my room.

"Yes." I answered leaving my room and following her down the stairs. "Mum when can we go to Diagon Alley?" Mum smiled at me,

"Soon, sweetheart." Dad was waiting for us down by the fire in the living room.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded my head. He opened a purple pouch containing the Floo Powder and threw some into the fireplace. I stepped into the fireplace and shouted 'The Burrow' loudly. I closed my eyes and held myself tightly as I swirled around from fireplace to fireplace.

Finally I landed in my grandparent's fireplace, but falling out of it, and landing ungracefully in a heap on the kitchen floor. I heard a loud gasp and a rushed set of feet coming my way.

"Oh, Emma, darling, are you hurt dear?" Grandma Weasley asked me.

"No, Gran, just clumsy." I sighed as I slowly made my way up, brushing soot off my clothing. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, dear. And you?" Gran asked as she took my arm and let me to the kitchen island, and helped me onto the stool. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you. Dad just made a big breakfast for me."

"Where are your parents, anyway?" Gran asked, eyeing the fireplace while pushing her graying red hair out of her face.

"I don't know. They were suppose to come right after me." I explained, puzzled myself.

"Hmm. Okay, why don't you go put your bag in your father's old room."

"Do you want to see my letter, Gran?" I asked shyly, sliding off the stool.

"Oh! Of course! I almost forgot." She nearly yelled. I rummaged around in my bag and found the letter.

"Here." I handed her the letter. "I'll go put my bag away." I walked slowly out the room and followed the steps up to the attic, slowly. I stopped sometimes to look at the pictures of my family, waving at me.

In my dad's room I set my bag on his bed and lay down. As I lay I looked at the picture on the bedside table. It was a picture of dad, mum, and uncle Harry. I was told it was taken by Hagrid, while they stood in front of the Black Lake while they were at Hogwarts. They picture was taken as someone said something funny. They were laughing hysterically it seems. At certain a point they realized the picture was taken and they pointed and waved at the camera. Poking fun and tickling each other. As I looked at the picture, I hoped I would have friends like them. I hoped I would still be friends with Ollie and Danny. Because of then, they were my best friends and I didn't want to lose them as I started a new and exciting journey. I hoped I would meet new friends, especially a girl. I wished like mad that I would be as good at magic as mum and Rosie are. I sighed wistfully.

"Emma! Emma, honey, come down here please!" I heard Gran yell. I climbed off the bed and walked down the stairs once more. At the landing I stopped and looked at another picture. This picture some might not appreciate it being up, but those who were involved during the war might though.

The picture was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was the end of the Final Battle. Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle George, Uncle Bill, Gran, Granddad, and many others were in the picture. Many were still covered in blood from their wounds, some had bandages on. Many in the picture looked tired, sad, some even surprised. But as the picture continued their faces changed to relief, a sort of happiness, they had finally won, Voldemort had finally been defeated, had finally died, all their troubles were gone. I was always filled with pride of my family when I saw this picture. But always felt scared, I could've lost a family member during that battle, I did lose a family member during that battle. I could still lose some now, from something, anything. But sometimes, I think that I'll never do anything as worthwhile as they did. That people might treat me the same because of who my parents are, who my uncle is, who my family are. I took a final glance at the picture, brushed my fingertips across the faces of my family, and continued down the stairs.

As I entered the kitchen I couldn't find Gran.

"Gran?! Gran where are you?" I called.

"Out in the garden, dear!" She yelled from outside. I walked around the kitchen table to the back door. I opened the door and walked farther into the yard. As I rounded a tree I heard

"Happy Birthday, Emma!" and "Congratulations, Emma!"

I stopped dead and gaped at them. Then I started laughing. It was my family and friends. All my cousins, uncles, and aunts were there. There were two banners hanging in mid air reading, Happy Birthday, Emma! And Congratulations, Emma! The first to reach me was Hugo. He swept me up in a huge hug, sweeping me off my feet.

"Happy birthday, Em!" He laughed. He carried me to the table. He sat me down and suddenly I was surrounded by family.

"Happy birthday, Emma." Rosie said to me, as she gave me a gentle hug. "Are you surprised." I nodded my head, still in a little daze. Mum and dad sat across from me, smiling at me, Hugo, and Rosie. Uncle Charlie walked up behind mum and dad.

"Uncle Charlie! You're here? I thought you were in Romania!" I cried, as I leapt from my seat to hug him.

Charlie just laughed, "Why would I be in Romania when today is my youngest niece's birthday is today, and she was just accepted to Hogwarts?" I just blushed at his comment. "Emma, did you forget your birthday again?" Charlie asked, as I looked around in wonderment and surprise. I nodded my head and blushed at his question. "I don't understand you, dear. What little kid forgets their birthday, multiple times?" Everyone around laughed at his comment. I didn't understand it either, I was just never a big birthday person.

"Who's ready for food?!" Gran shouted. Everyone stood up and scrambled to the food table. I just sat and waited for the line to go down, also I wasn't very hungry.

During lunch, everyone talked about what was going on in their lives. Mostly everyone talked about their jobs and families, since the youngest people there were, me, Ollie, and Danny. After we ate. I opened my presents! And how many I had, it was amazing! Many people bought me books, knowing my love for them. Also among the lot were, candy, a signed quaffle from Mr. Oliver Wood (who plays for Ireland), many products from Uncle George's joke shop, Hugo gave me a signed snitch from the Chuddley Channons seeker William Rosa (my favorite player, and Hugo's teammate!). Many others just gave me candy and money. Gran made me a magical scrapbook from the day I was born and until that birthday. Uncle Bill, a book on Egyptian magic and its Wizarding world. From Rosie some Wizarding medical books and the magical version of the game Clue. Then from Uncle Charlie a miniature version of a blue Chinese Fireball dragon, and a tooth of a dragon on a necklace, for me to wear. Then Mum and Dad bought me a Wizarding Camera! They said they want me to take pictures of my time at Hogwarts and send them to the family. So I must say on that birthday I was throughly spoiled.

After presents we played two games of Quidditch, which I played Seeker for. I'm a fair Qudditch player, not as good as Hugo and Charlie, but decent.

Gran brought out the birthday cake, which was shaped into a huge book and had three layers of cake to it, banana, chocolate, and vanilla!

Soon the party started dwindle down to when it was mainly just the family. Thats when Uncle Harry asked me a question.

"Emma, when were you going to ask me about getting those 'mischievous aids' as I put it in my letter?" He asked slyly.

"When you give them to me." I replied cheekily.

"Don't be cheeky, girl." he teased.

"Well then what are they?"

We all sat at the table. Uncle Harry across from me with Aunt Ginny to his left. Mum and Dad sat on either side of me. Uncle Charlie sat on Harry's right while James, Hugo, Rose stood behind them. Gran, Granddad, and Uncle George sat the right side of Uncle Charlie.

Uncle Harry pulled a box out from under the table and sat it in front of me. I just looked from the box to him.

"Well, open it silly!" He laughed.

I gave him a nervous look, glancing from Uncle George to Hugo, James, and back to him. No one had, yet, pranked me that day.

"It's okay, nothing won't pop out and scare you, or punch you in the face." He said sincerely. I hesitated for another minute, then opened the box. Inside the box were two things. The first thing I picked up was a very used yellowed piece of parchment. I opened the folds and found it blank.

I waved the parchment at him, "Is this some kind of joke? Its blank!" I cried.

Everyone laughed, "This is the Marauders Map. It shows the whole of Hogwarts and the names of all who are in it."

"But how does it show me that?" I asked curiously. Of course I've heard stories, but I hadn't seen it before. Uncle Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment saying, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Then the whole of Hogwarts appeared. There were footsteps with names above them. I saw Hagrid on the grounds by the lake! It was amazing piece of parchment.

"And when you are done. You tap the parchment again, saying 'Mischief Managed.'" Recited Uncle Harry.

I gaped at him and at everyone, "Wow, this is amazing! And you really want to give it to me?"

"Yes. I used it in school. Your brother and sister, your cousins, and parents all used it in school. So I only think its fair for the last Weasley grandchild use it in her time at Hogwarts."

"But of course, Emma, this doesn't mean we approve of trouble making." Hermione lectured as Ron rolled his eyes. "This is just in case of emergency, per say, in case you absolute need to be out after curfew." Hermione finished, for now.

I just nodded not really paying attention, most of my attention on the material in the box. After my mother was done with her rant, I pulled the silky, soft as air, material out of the box. The invisibility cloak, of course! I heard a many a story dealing with the cloak, especially how it saved Uncle Harry's life. The cloak was still in great condition. No holes, it hardly looked faded.

"The invisibility cloak?" I breathed, and Harry nodded at her.

"Try it on, Em!" Hugo shouted. I grinned at Hugo. I stood from my chair and swept the cloak around my body, and let it cover the bottom half of my body. It was amazing and surreal. My body was gone, invisible!

"Oh, Merlin! My body is gone, its invisible!" I shouted in shock, as everyone smiled at my amusement. "Wow! Thank you so much, Uncle Harry! These are amazing!"

"Your welcome. But remember, Em, try not to get in to much trouble. And try not to make as much of trouble like your uncles George and Fred, also like your brother and cousins."

"Hey! I resent that! I'm offended!" George, James, and Hugo all shouted. Everyone started laughing.

"Of course Uncle Harry." I responded.

"But, Em, darling. Have some fun. Make some trouble. Get in some trouble. Cause a bit of mischief." Dad said softly. "You need to live a little. And also keep up the Weasley-Potter names!" He laughed as everyone joined in a "Hurrah!". "It's just the Weasley thing to do."

I smiled at all my family in turn. Seeing pride and happiness on their faces. I grinned back at them, "I'll try." I responded quietly. "Tell me again. What did you all do with the cloak and map?" I asked. Already knowing the answer to the question. But I listened as everyone joined in on a story about the cloak and the map. Stories from saving Harry to sneaking food into the common room after a Quidditch game was won.

And that is how the rest of the evening was spent. Spent among my family and their memories, good and bad. Hearing their experiences I went to bed that night excited about my first day at Hogwarts. And that night I dreamt of my family and of Hogwarts.

* * *

A.N.- I'm really sorry about the ending. I just really wanted to finish this story so the ending is really short and lame. I might go back and rewrite it, but more than likely I won't. So sorry about the lame ending. But thanks for reading and review please!


End file.
